The Old Haunt
by Tempee08
Summary: I wrote this December 2011, and this is the reason I love "Always" so much, because it fulfilled something that I'd dared to dream of so long ago. Enjoy, review if it tickles your fancy, but be warned - it's M for a reason ; x


**Hello!**

**So, I have been going through all of my files, because there has been so much that I haven't uploaded yet, and some things I'm quite proud of. Anyway, I came across this. I wrote this, on the 26 of December, 2011. I like to think that I'm quite proud of the fact that some of this sounds quite familiar to the last scene in _Always, _which is unnerving, but I swear that I wrote this waaaay before that scene came out. I've always dreamt that someone would push me against the wall, hence the putting it into a story. And that is the reason why I loved _Always_so much - it basically fulfilled one of my own personal dreams of how Castle and Beckett would get together. Ugh, Marlowe, I could kiss you!**

**Also, none of the characters are mine, as you all know.**

**Anyway, have fun reading, review if you wish, it certainly makes my day, and let me know what you think!**

**Much love and kisses! x**

* * *

The adrenaline was still pounding in my veins, making my hands tremble and my knees feel like jelly. My mind instantly started flooding with the "what ifs" and close calls that came after every gunfight that I was a participant of.

Castle stood nearby, explaining to Esposito and Ryan just how we had busted in the door and found ourselves face to face with the muzzle of a .32 caliber - the same weapon that had killed all six of the victims in Lanie's morgue.

I laughed to myself slightly as I watched Castle's exaggerated descriptions and hand movements as he finished the story, with both Esposito and Ryan were both hanging onto his every word. I cleared my voice as I neared them, and all three faces whipped around to meet mine.

"Having fun there boys?" I asked slightly cheekily, feeling much lighter and carefree now that I knew the killer was now safely locked up in the back of the police van.

"Well it's not every day you see a cop manage to seduce a killer into making a crucial mistake," Castle said, his eyes gleaming with childlike excitement.

I felt a warmth flood my cheeks and I let out a slight laugh. "Yeah well it's not every day that a psychotic killer becomes infatuated with the cop working his case," I retorted, and Esposito and Ryan snickered at the almost awestruck expression on Castle's face.

"Castle," I warned as he opened his mouth, "if I hear one word of what I said back there repeated to _anyone_, I will hurt you."

His face fell for a moment before he slid his poker face into place and continued. "No, I was just going to say that since that guy," he jerked his head towards the window to police van, "is now safely handcuffed and in custody, drinks are on me at the Old Haunt."

I grinned as the boys cheered, clapping him on the back. Castle opened the door and ushered us through, and as I walked through I felt his warm hand on the small of my back, making a tingle run up my spine. He lowered his lips to my ear.

"By the way, well done back there," he whispered, his warm breath dancing across my neck. I summed up the power to shoot a quick smile in his direction before he continued. "I won't breathe a word, scout's honour."

With my heart pounding in my ears and my stomach tying itself into knots, I did my best to scowl at him, but I knew that it failed dismally as he smirked and helped me through the door.

The four of us shared a cab to the Old Haunt, and the short trip was filled with laughter and joking. The atmosphere was light and happy.

The pub was quiet for once, which was nice. I didn't really feel up to fighting the crowds or the noise.

Once again Castle opened the door and held it while we filed through, heading straight for the bar.

The boys ordered a beer each, Esposito checking his phone the whole time to see if Lanie was coming or not. Castle slid behind the bar, looking more at home than I thought he would.

"What can I get you?" he asked, his voice sounding low and slightly sultry. I felt my stomach flip slightly but chose to ignore it. "Tequila shooter?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively.

I narrowed my eyes but couldn't stop the laugh that came to my lips.

"No Castle, I'm not doing tequila shooters with you," I said, trying to sound stern but failing dismally. "I will have a Sex on the Beach though, thank you."

I managed to keep a straight face as Castle's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets before he collected himself and began pouring alcohol into a cocktail shaker.

Lanie and Jenny arrived shortly after, to Ryan and Esposito's joy, and the time passed quite comfortably. The drinking never stopped, and before long my head was buzzing pleasantly and everyone was loud and full of laughter.

Esposito took Lanie's hand and pulled her to the middle of the pub, where a few happy couples were already swaying in time to the music. Ryan protested, but Jenny dragged him too, and before long I was by myself, humming quietly as I sipped my drink.

I felt his presence before I saw him, and a shiver ran through my body. Castle sat down on the stool next to me, a straight scotch in his hand.

"So tell me, what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" he asked somberly, but he betrayed himself with a slight grin.

I smiled at him, his gaze meeting mine.

"I don't know really," I answered playfully, "maybe you can tell me?"

If my answer shocked him at all, he hid it well, and answered me almost instantly.

"Perhaps you're waiting for a ruggedly handsome prince charming to sweep you off your feet?" His voice was low.

"Perhaps I am."

_Wow, did I just say that? _I thought to myself, my boldness shocking me, before I reminded myself how much alcohol I'd consumed.

He chuckled, the low rumble resonating through my chest. Then he met my eyes and leant in close.

"I must admit I was rather...shocked at the use of your rather extensive vocabulary this morning. I didn't think you were one for dirty talk," I blushed; I knew it was going to come up sooner or later.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly, looking away.

"Shall I refresh your memory?" He said, his breath feeling hot on my ear. "'Come on Eddie, you wouldn't shoot me, would you? I know you fancy me, and I have to say a woman does have needs. Do you want to help me fulfill those needs, Eddie? I bet you know how to please a woman, in all the right ways. Do you want to prove me right? Come on...'" He trailed off and I felt heat flood my body at the sound of his husky voice repeating the exact words that I had said to the deranged killer.

"Shall I continue, or..." he whispered, a cheeky grin on his face.

"No Castle, I remember quite well, thank you," I said quickly, the alcohol was unblocking all of my normal inhibitions and I wasn't sure how much control I would be able to maintain if he continued to repeat such seductive words in his sultry voice.

"I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth, Kate."

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Castle," I was trying to sound tough, but the comment came out as a slightly breathy whisper.

"Hmm," he rumbled, taking me by the hand. "Care to enlighten me?"

With that, he pulled me up onto my slightly unsteady feet and out into the dim light of the makeshift dance floor. Lanie and Esposito were locked in such an intimate embrace that I felt almost voyeuristic to view them, and Ryan and Jenny were very much the same.

Before I had much of a chance to laugh at them, Castle spun me around to face him. As I teetered slightly uneasily on my heels, he wrapped my arms around his shoulders to keep me upright. His warm hands came to rest on my hips and I felt my knees wobble for a reason completely unrelated to alcohol.

We started to sway to the music, fitting together almost perfectly.

"Katherine Beckett, tell me something about you that no one else knows. Something that you don't share with anyone. Something from your naughty side," he said quietly, his eyes burning into mine.

I flushed, lowering my eyes to watch my fingers trace the seam of his jacket. "No way Castle."

"Shall I go first?" I bit my lip, keeping my eyes fixed on my fingers, knowing that he was going to go first whether I protested or not. This was crossing so many lines and breaking through so many walls, but as the alcohol pounded in my veins, I knew that tonight they were nowhere near strong enough to resist him.

"Sometimes, when I'm stuck on a story, I write for myself," he whispered, leaning in so that he could whisper into my ear. I could smell the scotch on his breath, as well as his cologne - a mix of old spice and a musky scent that was so unique to Castle that I couldn't quite describe it.

"When Alexis isn't home and I'm alone I write myself some really hot, dirty stories, usually that are only a few pages long, the ones that never make it to be published. They're for my eyes only." My breath was coming shallowly, my heart pounding in my ears and a deep throbbing from somewhere I preferred to try and not think about.

"Your turn,"

My mind tried rather fuzzily to try and process the mental images of Castle writing smut for himself, and who he was writing them about. What was I going to say in reply? I knew he wasn't going to drop it...

"I...um, I read. In the bathtub." Castle sighed.

"Kate, that's not dirty..." he began, but with a rush of confidence I interrupted him.

"I read certain scenes, and imagine that I'm a part of them," I tried to make it vague and aloof, but he instantly knew what I was talking about. His eyes danced as he searched my face for more information.

"Any particular stories?" He said quietly, tracing his hands along the curve of my back. The number of lines and unspoken rules we had crossed tonight seemed to numerous to count, but it felt like we were unable to stop.

We were pressed against each other now and our faces were only inches apart.

"Maybe," I breathed, and the strange look on his face told me that he knew, then and there, that I was talking about how I would get in the bath and read the scenes between Rook and Nikki and I would imagine it was him.

I could feel his breath against my lip and he pressed his fingers into my back. He looked down to my lips and all I could hear was our combined breathing, which was shallow and ragged.

His eyes met mine again and I let my fingers run through the hair on the back of his head gently. It was softer than I had imagined and I drew in a short gasp as his hands ran all of the way up and down my back, tracing the curve of my ass.

The space between us grew shorter as the heat rose between us. The air felt electric, ripe with the tension of so many missed opportunities and relentless teasing. We hovered mere centimeters apart, our breath mixing as we tentatively closed the gap.

My eyes flickered shut as we finally met, barely moving. Time seemed to stop as we savoured the moment, relishing how perfectly we fit together. Then, in a heartbeat, the passion ignited.

He was gentle, not pushing me to go too far. It was perfect, almost lazy as we were overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through our entire bodies. He tasted just as I remembered, and the depth of the kiss did nothing to scare me away. A tiny moan left my lips, and he dug his fingers harder into my back in response.

My whole body was tingling as we separated to breathe. We stayed close before I chanced a quick peek around. Esposito had Lanie in the corner, blocking her from view as he almost ravished her. Jenny was wrapped around Ryan and they were still swaying slightly with their eyes closed, blissfully peaceful expressions on their faces.

I realized with a slight giggle that none of them had noticed our little exchange.

Castle frowned slightly before looking around. He too realized that we had gone unnoticed and his low chuckle sent more tremors through my body.

He took my hand and we headed for the door, knowing that we would not be missed.

It didn't take too long for an empty cab to come along and Castle hailed it, still holding my hand tightly.

We slid into the backseat of the cab and to Castle's surprise I gave the cabbie his loft address. Castle raised an eyebrow at me, squeezing my hand.

A smile grew across my lips and I was glad that it was dark; then he would be unable to see the blush that coloured my cheeks. Of course he chuckled as I hid my face, clearly not wanting to say anything because of the driver.

The silence in the cab became tense, and suddenly the air was electric. His fingers began to draw patterns on my palm, before continuing them up my hand and wrist. He traced the curve of my arm all the way to my neck before running his fingers along my jaw.

Every part of me that he touched felt alive, tingling in the most pleasant way. He turned my chin gently until our lips met, and we lost ourselves for a while. All I could think and breathe and feel was Richard Castle, and somehow he just made me feel so _alive. _

It wasn't until the cab driver cleared his throat and we flew apart that I realized we were outside Castle's loft.

"Oh, err, sorry," Castle mumbled awkwardly. He paid the cab driver and we got out quickly.

"Have a nice night you two," the driver said cheekily, winking before pulling out from the pavement.

Castle and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Goodness, I don't think I've ever felt so ashamed! I feel like a teenager caught making out by his mum. Except worse..." Castle choked out as I doubled over in fits of laughter, tears streaming down my face.

"You know Kate," he said when we'd stopped laughing. He took a step closer and took my hand. "You do make me feel like a teenager. You just drive me mad, all the time."

I knew exactly what he meant, and I felt my heart grow warmer. But that crossed too many lines for the moment. I smiled slightly and nodded.

He seemed to know that he was crossing a line, and he watched me carefully as we got into the elevator. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

We made it half of the ride up before we were locked in a fierce embrace again. I couldn't remember who initiated it, only that I didn't care.

When we finally stumbled into his bedroom he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the door, pushing it closed. With my arms pinned above my head he had full access to my neck, which he began to lavish with kisses. He gently nipped at my collarbone, and upon finding a sensitive spot a groan left my lips.

He quickly grabbed the bottom of my shirt and carefully pulled it over my head. He took a moment to look me over as he unclasped my bra. I felt my eyes fill with tears as he looked at the scar on my chest with such pain in his eyes.

"Oh Kate," he breathed as I touched his cheek. He met my lips for a tender kiss that conveyed all he was feeling. A single tear ran down my cheek as he lowered his mouth and softly kissed the small circular scar.

He stood and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running my fingers over his broad chest as he hummed softly, the sound reverberating under my fingers.

I let my hands slide down his stomach to his dress pants, and in a few deft movements his belt was undone and they had fallen to his knees. I drank in the sight of the rather prominent bulge of his arousal through his deep forest green boxer shorts before sliding down my knees.

He twitched and gasped slightly as I ran a finger down him. I looked up at him and he was watching me with such awe that I almost laughed. I slid a finger under the elastic and pulled them down, my lips parting with a sigh as I revealed his member.

I ran a shaky finger along him and reveled in how he reacted with a slight jerk of the hips. Taking him into my hand, I gently began to touch him. His breathing increased, coming as ragged breaths.

I leant forward and gently ran my tongue over the tip, tasting him for the first time. I took him into my mouth and hummed as his fingers wound into my hair.

"Oh God Kate," he moaned as I took him almost all the way in, a trick I was proud of. Before long, he pulled me away as his small thrusts became quite erratic.

"If you keep that up, I'll never last," he rumbled, kissing me hard on the mouth. "Besides, you're far too well dressed."

With that, he lifted me up and wrapped me around his waist. His hands were on my ass, his lips at my neck as he carried me to the bed with surprising strength.

As soon as he put me down on the end of the bed, he slid to his knees and took off my heels.

"You know I love those heels right?" he said breathlessly as he began to take off my pants. I laughed; no matter the situation he was still the same Castle.

In one movement he removed pants, and I gasped as he ran his hands up the inside of my bare legs.

He kissed his way up the inside of my thigh and my head lolled back. His hands felt like fire, and as soon as he touched me through my underwear a moan left my lips.

Almost tantalizingly slowly he removed my underwear, revealing me to him. Before I had time to feel self conscious, he whispered how beautiful I was and lowered his lips to me.

"Rick," I whispered as he ran his tongue along me, finding my most sensitive spots and flicking them with his tongue.

I was trembling from head to toe, and I had to admit that Rick was every bit the lover that he'd always boasted he was. I bit back a yelp as he did something with his mouth that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but almost pushed me over the edge. Nope, he was better than he had claimed to be.

Soon enough I felt it rushing through my veins and after a few more flicks of his tongue I was shaking and crying and thrashing as my climax hit me. I lost all thought other than Richard Castle and his tongue, but all too soon the feeling was ebbing away.

I took his face into my hands and pulled him up to meet mine. The kiss was hot, full of fire and I could taste myself on his tongue.

I crawled back onto the bed, pulling him with me so that he was holding his weight above me. In a flash, he reached over to the top draw of the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

With a shy smile I took the package from him and flipped him so that I was on top. I rolled it onto him, though it didn't help that he was kissing my neck and flicking my nipples with his thumbs.

Regardless of his distractions, I had it on him quickly and he flipped us again so that I was on the bottom. As he nipped my neck I reached between us and took his length into my hand and lined it up with myself.

He kissed me hard on the mouth, our tongues battling for dominance just as he slid into me for the first time. A desperate gasp left my lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He barely moved and I knew that he was giving me time to adjust to his size.

"Rick, please," I breathed, and he slid almost all the way out before pushing in again, setting a rhythm that I met thrust for thrust.

He was so perfect and filled me so completely that before long I could feel it coming again.

"Rick...I'm going to..." I managed to gasp out.

"Please Kate," he breathed in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. "Come for me."

With the sound of his husky voice and his breath in my ear, I let go. The high hit me and I cried out as my entire body began to spasm and thrash.

He groaned as I clenched around him, my legs making it almost impossible for him to move. I felt him take three quick breaths before he too began to shake and moan as he came too. I felt him spasm inside me and I bit back a scream.

He gently lowered his full weight onto me as we became still, the sweat slick between our bodies.

When we had both regained our senses and breath, he slid out of me with a groan. With a reluctant kiss he slid out of bed to take care of the condom. I was still slightly disorientated from the intensity of it all, but then I had always known that sex with Castle would be incredible.

In a few moments he crawled back into bed and pulled me into his arms. I let myself sink into his embrace and before long I felt myself nodding off, but not before I heard him breath "I love you," into my ear.

I smiled as my heart throbbed, taking a deep breath before letting myself succumb to sleep.


End file.
